List of bank locations
The purpose of this page is to list bank locations and show screenshots of banks and guild bank locations. Please see the talk page for more. Alliance Darnassus Bank is located in a tree on an island between the Temple Gardens and Cenarion Enclave. Guild bank is located in the same location as the bank, on the left or right side of the tree. Ironforge The Ironforge Bank is located near the main entrance on the other side of a bridge which leads to the Auction House in The Commons. The guild bank in Ironforge can be found to either the left or the right, opposite of the bankers. Stormwind The city of Stormwind has two banks. The original bank is located in a large almost Roman building on the inner left side of the Trade District. The guild bank is also located in the building, on either side of the middle banker, or on either side of the entrance. The newer bank is located in the Dwarven District, near the exit to the docks. Exodar The Exodar bank is located in the Seat of the Naaru between the entrances to The Crystal Hall and The Vault of Lights on the west side. The guild banks are inside, on the right of the bankers. Shrine of Seven Stars The bank for the Shrine of Seven Stars is located in The Celestial Vault, which is located at the top level of the shrine, on the left of the shrine as you enter it. Theramore The Pay Master of Theramore is located at the second level of the Barracks. There is a guild chest next to the banker's table. Horde Thunder Bluff The bank is on the south-eastern side of the Lower Rise. (Go all the way down the ramp to the bottom of the flight tower, and go straight out the door.) The bank is tucked back behind some other tents. The mailbox is to the right of the door. The guild bank is a large totem in front of the bank entrance. Orgrimmar The first building straight in front of you as you walk into Orgrimmar, in front of the flight tower. The easily accessible roof is a common place to meet for trades or enchants. The main mailbox is to the right of the bank's door. The guild bank is a large dome shaped vault door on the floor behind the left and right bankers. The Undercity The tower in the center core of Undercity, surrounded by a ring of green goo. Go down either of the ramps from the top balcony. The guild vaults are chained skulls on the four corners of the bank level, flanking the four banker's windows. Silvermoon City There are two banks in Silvermoon City. The first is in the southernmost part of The Bazaar, the other in the northmost part on the eastern side of The Royal Exchange. Shrine of Two Moons The bank in the Shine of Two Moons is located at the top of the shrine on the left hand side as you enter the building, in an area called The Jade Vaults. Neutral Ratchet The bank in Ratchet is two goblins in open windows as in Booty Bay, next to the blacksmith's shop, facing the dock to the Maiden's Fancy, the boat to Booty Bay. Gadgetzan A dome-like building to the left of the exit opposite the one nearest the flight master. Booty Bay Far south on the docks, on the side of the horseshoe farthest from where the Maiden's Fancy lands, two open windows as in Ratchet. One of the two mailboxes is nearby as well, as well as guild banks near the bank and the auctioneer. Winterspring A goblin standing next to a treasure chest in the back-right of the large building with the telescope on top. There is a guild vault in the back-left corner of the same building. Area 52 The bank is a set of stairs leading down into the ground, to the left as you come in the entrance nearest the flight path then across the bridge. Guild banks are the two odd-looking devices on either side of the room, each about as large as a goblin. Shattrath City Shattrath City is divided into two factions: Aldor and Scryer. Both banks are located on the top level of the Terrace of Light, with stairs inside providing access to the Lower City. These banks are next to their corresponding faction's base, and are opposite each other. The guild vaults are set into the back of the alcoves on either side of the room where the arcane guardians used to stand for both factions. Aldor bank Aldor bank is located in the northwest quadrant of the Terrace of Light. Scryer bank Scryer bank is located in the southeast quadrant of the Terrace of Light. Dalaran Northern bank Also referred to as the Horde bank, this bank is located between the Magus Commerce Exchange and the Sunreaver's Sanctuary. The guild vaults are located on the side walls inside the bank. Southern bank Also referred to as the Alliance bank, this bank is located between the Violet Hold and the Silver Enclave. The guild vaults are located on the side walls inside the bank. Underbelly bank A bank is located in Cantrips & Crows in the Underbelly. The banker is Binzik Goldbook, and a guild vault is next to him. Location pictures Image:Thunder_Bluff_guild_vault.jpg|The totem outside the Thunder Bluff bank. Image:Org_guild_bank.jpg|The vault door in the Orgrimmar bank. Image:UC_Guild_vault.jpg|One of the four Undercity vaults. Image:Gadgetzan guild bank.jpg|The guild vaults in goblin cities such as Gadgetzan and Area 52. Image:Aldor_Vault.jpg|View of one Aldor guild vault in Shattrath. Image:Scryer_Vault.jpg|View of one Scryer guild vault in Shattrath. Image:Silvermoon_Guild_vault.jpg|View of one of the three Silvermoon vaults. pl:List of bank locations Category:Cities Category:Banks